Conventional chest coolers store a coolant (typically ice or freezer packs) with items to be kept cool. As heat is absorbed by the coolant, it can melt or accumulate ambient moisture. The moisture may then accumulate in the bottom of the interior of the cooler. Generally, the items to be kept cool also sit on the bottom surface of the cooler and become moistened by the melted ice or collected condensation accumulated in the bottom of the cooler. This may be undesirable as it may affect the stored items negatively. For example, the items may become spoiled, damaged, or contaminated. This may frustrate the utility of the cooler and further create a situation that may require substantial effort to clean.